Eloise
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: [ Universo alterno, Una historia alterna a Fetus in Fetus] JimXSeb


[M-Preg: s/7778107/1/Fetus-in-fetus - Explicación.]

Esas malditas nauseas matutinas. "Claro James, Ten un bebé James, a Sebastian le encantará tener un bebé James". Un bebé ni que los cuernos. Se pensaba y gruñía mientras descaraba todo al pobre inodoro que desde hacía 3 meses, que le acompañaba. Agachó la cabeza hacia enfrente, cansado. Pasó su mano en su cuello, lentamente masajeándolo mientras se levantaba. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido entrar en ese experimento que torpe de John Watson había descubierto? Estúpido. A él.

Suspiró resignado y salió a la habitación, estaba solo, después de todo en esos meses le había prometido al asesino que se comportaría. Pero... ¿Comportarse? ¿En serio? ¿Mientras el rubio saldría y dispararía a quien se le indicara, y él... ÉL tenía que mantenerse "Tranquilo"? Eso era una patada en el trasero, más que un mocoso creciendo en su interior.

Se recostó en la cama boca arriba, mirando como su pequeño estómago aún estaba plano, más que un poco inflado. Si lo vieran, pensarían que estaba con inflamación estomacal... O Gases. Rió por lo idiota que era la última posibilidad... "Como si fuera tan fácil, no sé porque las estúpidas mujeres les gusta esto." Cerró los ojos mientras colocó su mano encima de la pequeña y casi invisible montañita que se le formaba.

Otro mes pasó, tenían que ir a ver a la "Doctorsucha" que había llevado todo el embarazo de Johnny-boy. Estaban dentro del consultorio, esperando por la mujer. Inquieto como siempre, el pelinegro jugaba con sus dedos sobre su barriguita, que ya estaba un poquito más inflada. El rubio, como siempre estaba junto a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. Tenía un pequeño tic en los dedos, los movía incesablemente. No podía fumar. Es más, no había fumado en 4 meses, desde que había descubierto que James estaba... Bien. ¿Cuál sería la palabra correcta? "Preñado".

Se colocó una mano en el rostro, cerrando los ojos, pensando en lo estúpido que sonaba ese eufemismo para su pareja.

— ¿Seb?

— ¿Qué? —Se retiró la mano del rostro, para mirarlo. Un pequeño toque preocupado pudo notar del rostro del Mr. Sex. Por lo que se acercó y tomó su mano, desviando la mirada. — ¿Qué te preocupa?

— ¿A mí? Pfft, no seas ridículo, a mi no me preocupa nada... — Miró hacia la pantalla del ultrasonido, que aún estaba apagado. Él estaba ya recostado sobre la camilla, pues una enfermera le había indicado donde recostarse. — Pero, si lo estuviera... Me preocuparía que... No esté bien.

— ¿Qué no esté bien? ¡Eres Jodido James Moriarty! Todo lo que sale de ti es jodidamente perfecto. — Le miró, sonriendo de lado, una sonrisa bastante sincera.

—...Tienes razón. Al menos viene de mi no de ti... Si fuera de ti, saldría peludo y con rayas, seguramente.

— Já-Já, Muy gracioso Jefe...

Un rato después de que la doctora le revisase al Criminal Consultor, o más bien Ex-Criminal Consultor, Ambos salieron de allí. "Perfecto". Eso es lo que les habían dicho. Que el bebé estaba creciendo perfecto. Así que la sonrisa triunfante, la misma o más grande de las que hacía cada vez que tenía un buen negocio, se asomaba en su rostro.

Otros dos meses pasaron. Tomaba la medicina como le indicaba Sebastian. Ya tenía 6 meses. Y ahora ya estaba inflado bastante. Con tristeza dejó de usar sus trajes Westwood. Y tuvo que usar varias prendas del rubio -Que no era con consentimiento- que le quedaban holgadas.

Algunas veces, Sebastian dejaba de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Solo por estar con James, de todas formas, no encontraba una razón más grande para seguir aceptando trabajos absurdos. Había miles de asesinos a sueldo, uno menos en la lista no iba a afectar a nadie.

Después de que James fingiera su suicidio, le había dejado una gran herencia. La había despilfarrado sin medida, pero era tan inmensa, que aún tenían para vivir cómodamente como lo hacían, y más con el dinero de todos esos asesinatos que hasta ahora llevaba acumulado el rubio.

3 Meses más y ya se estaban dirigiendo al Hospital. James le dirigía maldiciones y deseos de muerte a todo aquel que se le cruzaba en el pasillo del edificio. Sebastian solo iba detrás, amenazando a todo aquel que les interrumpiera el camino hasta la sala de urgencias.

Lo recostaron en la sala de cirugía, mientras le colocaban la epidural y le dormían la mitad del cuerpo. No le habían permitido entrar a Sebastian. Unos cuantos enfermeros habían salido lastimados, así que decidió esperar afuera, y fumar lo que no había fumado en esos 9 meses.

Pasaron algunas horas y aún nada. Ya se le habían acabado dos de las cajetillas que traía a la mano. En el último cigarrillo, y a punto de una crisis, la doctora salió. Apagó de inmediato el cigarrillo y se volvió hacia ella. Corrió a la habitación donde le habían indicado que estaba su pareja, botó a un lado la chaqueta impregnada de tabaco tratando de oler lo menos posible y entró. Lo recibió la imagen de una pequeña niña en los brazos del moreno; tenía ojos azules, como los de él, y el cabello cobrizo, tal vez una mezcla de ambos. Suspiró aliviado y se acercó a ellos. Era preciosa. Una mezcla de facciones: la nariz era respingada como la suya y los labios idénticos a los de Jim. Era toda una preciosidad.

Un año después, allí tenían al rubio, con una cangurera, cargando de la niña mientras jugaba con sus manitas. Delante de ellos estaba James, escogiendo pañales. Tenía el ceño fruncido y, a su lado, un carro lleno de muchas cosas. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía necesitar tanto conforme crecía? Al menos, Sebastian sabía cómo calmarla. Los miró de reojo. Pensó que la pequeña tendría su carácter, que estaría riendo y jugando, y al siguiente instante estaría enojada, haciendo berrinche. Pero no. Tenía el carácter de Sebastian. Era extremadamente despierta e inteligente. Ya trataba de hablar, quería hacerlo, pero solo soltaba balbuceos. Entonces sonrió y echó los que, para él, le rozarían menos y no tendrían que estar lidiando con lloriqueos y pequeñas pompas rozadas. "Bueno, al fin y al cabo ahora sé por qué las madres pasan por toda esa chorrada...", pensó y sonrió. Volteó a ver a su familia, regañándolos para que pudieran terminar de comprar las cosas para su pequeña Eloise.


End file.
